Force
- 17▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 9▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = Kansas, USA (raised in Saitama, Japan) |birthdate = April 16th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Black |hcolor = Blond |hobby = Watching movies |relative = Uno, 2st, Waka-san |like = Chocolate |dislike = Natto |appearance1 = pop'n music 8 (as part of the Miracle 4) |appearance2 = pop'n music 9 pop'n music 17 THE MOVIE |theme = World Tour (as part of the Miracle 4) Cyber Rockabilly Cyber Western |designer = ミコシバ (pop'n 9), ちっひ (THE MOVIE) }} Force is one of the characters of Pop'n Music 9 and the fourth member of the Miracle 4. Personality 突然のオファーでソロでステージに立つことになったフォース君。 ミラクル４スピリッツだ！がんばれ！！ By a sudden order Force was to be solo on stage. Miracle 4 spirits! Go for it!!Music & Character page (Japanese) Force is a cowboy living in Kansas and the last member of the Miracle 4. Character Information See Force/Character Information. Appearance Cyber Rockabilly Force has tan skin, bright blond hair, and black eyes. His attire consists of a hot pink cowboy hat with a yellow band, as well as a hot pink and yellow long sleeved jacket, emblazoned with an orange "P". He wears an orange scarf tucked into his jacket. His belt is also hot pink and worn with blue jeans, covered by cow prints chaps, as well as yellow shoes. He carries two yellow pistols with him. Force's 2P color palette re-colors his hair as a salmon red color. His hat is colored black, while his band remains yellow. Force's top features are colored in a lavender hue, such as his pistols and bottom half of his jacket, and the top part of his jacket is colored fuchsia. Force's chaps are yellow with black spots and his shoes become pink. Cyber Western Force is shown wearing a blue vest with a star emblem on it over a long sleeved white shirt with pink trim. His hat is hot pink with a white band, and his belt and scarf share a similar pink color. His belt has the "P" emblem once again. He wears lime green and white pinstripe chaps over his black jeans and blue boots. He still has two pistols, but they have been redesigned with both yellow and pink. Force's 2P colors once again give him salmon red hair and eyes. His shirt is now blue and worn under a white vest, while his hat and chaps become black. His belt and scarf are changed to yellow, and his pistols are yellow and blue. Cameos Force's original appearance in Pop'n Music 8 included a white shirt with rolled up sleeves and a brown collar. His hat, scarf, and pants were all pink, and his belt and hat trim were blue. He wore dark brown chaps with a light brown pattern over white boots. Force makes a cameo in The King's Win and Fever animations in Pop'n Music 10, along with Rolly. Force makes an appearance in the Pop'n Xmas animation in X-mas Presents, wearing his debut attire. He has a Christmas wreath around his hat and his pistol is shooting a small tree. In Uno's Dance and Win animations in Pop'n Music 14 FEVER!, he sports a pink hat with blue trim and simple pink pants, as well as a long sleeved white shirt and blue belt, with an "F" icon on it. The "F" appears backwards in Uno's Dance animation however. Uno's 2P color palette altered Force's colors drastically, giving him cyan hair, aquamarine hat and pants, blue knee pads, a green scarf, and a bright pink shirt and belt. Force's skin tone, boots, brown sleeve highlights, and black eyes remain the same. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE:THE MOVIE Music & Character page (Japanese) 今度のフォースはムービースターでウエスタンポリス！？ キミのハートに百発百中！なんて、ん～デンジャラス★ Now Force is a western police movie star!? Infallible in your heart! Oh no, how~ dangerous★ NET Self Quotes Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Town Mode Conversation Only (Phase 1) この前の俺主演の新作映画 見てくれた？見てない？ がっかり～ そのうち見てくれよな。絶対！ There's a new movie I'm starring in. Did you see it? You didn't? Disappointed~ You should watch it soon. Absolutely! Etymology Force's name makes a reference to the number "four". Trivia *Force was chosen first to receive his own debut song in Pop'n Music 9. **Uno appears last to make his own debut song in Pop'n Music 14 FEVER!; however, like the Magical 4, the Miracle 4 does not go in order. *The month of April, Force's birth month, shares Force's fourth appearance. *Force is the only member of the Miracle 4 so far to receive a new animations since his first solo appearance. *Force's Magical 4 counterpart is Quattro. Gallery Animations Force8.gif|Force's animation in World Tour ForceNeutral.gif|Neutral (Cyber Rockabilly) ForceGood.gif|Good ForceGreat.gif|Great ForceMiss.gif|Miss ForceFever.gif|FEVER! ForceLose.gif|Lose ForceWin.gif|Win ForceFeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win Force 17 ani.gif|Force's full animation Force17Neutral.gif|Neutral (Cyber Western) Force17Great.gif|Great Force17Miss.gif|Miss Force17Fever.gif|FEVER! Force17Lose.gif|Lose Force17Win.gif|Win Screenshots 324.gif|Miss Force8.png|Force in Pop'n Music 9 Force9FeverWin.png|Force in his FEVER! Win Force9FeverWin_2P.png|2P FEVER! Win Force14.png|Force in Uno's Win animation in Pop'n Music 14 ForceUnoWin_2P.png|2P Force in Uno's Win ForceU.png|Force in Uno's Dance animation in Pop'n Music 14 ForceU2P.png|2P Force in Uno's Dance animation Force2P.png|2P palette in Cyber Rockabilly File:Force172P.png|2P palette in Cyber Western ForceDance.png|Force in his Dance animation form Pop'n Music 17 ForceDance_2P.png|2P Force Dance Force17Win_1P.png|Force in his Win animation Force17Win_2P.png|2P Win Mira4.png|Force in Pop'n Xmas References Category:Characters Category:Pop'n Music 9 Characters Category:Miracle 4 Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 9 AC Characters Category:Males